yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 2
Tom:I end my turn Yugi:I set 1 face-down monster, turn end Tom:I activate Creature Swap to exchange my Gambler of Power with your face-down monster. I flip it face-up and oh it's Old Vindictive Magician, destroy Gambler of Power. Turn end Yugi:I set 1 face-down monster, turn end Tom:Ok, Hammer Tool attack Yugi's face-down monster Yugi:Too bad choice, the monster you attacked is Warrior Penguin, now i can return Hammer Tool and Old Vindictive Magician to your hand, because this monster's power is to return 2 monsters on the field to their owner's hands Tom:Nevermind, i set 1 monster, turn end Yugi:Set 1 monster, turn end Tom:Set 1 card, turn end Yugi:Set 1 monster, turn end Tom:I flip face-up my face-down Old Vindictive Magician and choose 1 of your face-down monsters Yugi:Good, now Power Spellcaster allows me to select 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand Tom:It doesn't matter, i Normal Summon Hammer Tool in ATK, discard Mirror of Oaths so it can gain 1200 ATK because of your Power Spellcaster. Go now Hammer Tool "Flaming Fist of Metal" to Yugi's face-down monster Yugi:Oh no my face-down Yellow Gadget has been destroyed Tom:Yes, ahahaha, turn end Yugi:I activate Premature Burial, pay 800 LP(Yugi's LP=4150) to Special Summon Breaker the Magical Warrior Tom:Leave now you "Breaker", i activate Horn of Heaven Yugi:I discard 1 Spell Counter from it to destroy your Horn of Heaven, now go Breaker the Magical Warrior attack Old Vindictive Magician Tom:I activate Flame of Hope(card), now my Old Vindictive Magician gains Hammer Tools 1200 ATK(450 ATK+1200=1650 ATK) until the end of this turn Yugi:Oh no Yugi loses 50 Life Points because of the monster's ATK differences(Breaker 1600 ATK-Old Vindictive Magician's 1650 ATK) Yugi's LP=4150-50=4100) Yugi:I set 1 monster, turn end Tom:I set 1 monster too, u go Yugi:I reveal my face-down Green Gadget(1400 ATK), now go and attack Hammer Tool. Turn end Tom loses 200 Life Points(Green Gadget 1400 ATK-Hammer Tool's 1200 ATK=200 damage to Tom)Tom's LP 8000-200=7800 LP Tom:I draw 1 card, turn end Yugi:I set 1 face-down monster, now Green Gadget attack Old Vindictive Magician Tom:I activate Grave Contract, you lose 300 LP each time a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Yugi's LP 4100-300=3800 LP Yugi:Turn end Tom:Draw 1 card, turn end Yugi:Ok Green Gadget attack Tom directly Tom's LP 7800-1400=6400 LP Yugi:Turn end Tom:Ok,set 1 monster, u go Yugi:I activate Big Bang Shot Tom:I negate it with Magic Jammer, i discard Trigger Tool and because of Grave Contract you lose 600 LP Yugi's LP 3800-600=3200 LP Yugi:Ok,set 1 card, u go Tom:I Special Summon The Rock Spirit by removing from play my Hammer Tool and i flip my face-down Knive Tool, turn end for now, hahahaha Yugi:I set 1 monster, then i activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Grave Contract and then activating Spell Forest, Nightmare's Steel Cage and Mystic Box which allows me to select 1 monster of mine and 1 yours, i choose to destroy your Knive Tool but i have to give control of my Green Gadget to you, turn end Tom:I activate Ultimate Offering and set 1 monster, u go Yugi:I tribute my face-down Sangan to Tribute Summon my Archfiend of Gilfer, u go Tom:I set 1 card and flip my Mask of Darkness, i choose 1 Trap Card from my Graveyard and then i set it on the field Yugi:I activate Mystical Space Typhoons effect because of Spell Forest to destroy 1 of your face-down cards Tom:Bad, bad choice i activate Dust Tornado to destroy your Spell Forest, you're lost and soon Grand will rule all you know, ahahahahaha To be continued